


gee, cecil, how come station management lets you have two boyfriends?

by dryadfiona



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, idk what this is it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is blissfully happy, except for the whole "Hell has come to Earth" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gee, cecil, how come station management lets you have two boyfriends?

"Carlos, I don't think my life has ever been  _normal._ "

"You have to admit, Satan being a dog and being  _here_ is at least a little weird. Or your double coming back? The  _existence_ of a double?"

"Dear Carlos, are you calling me weird?"

"Yes, Kevin."

"I'm  _mortally_ offended."

"You're covered in blood right now, Kevin."

"My dear double, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You two are awful."

"If you really thought that, you wouldn't be dating us."

"You've got me there. You're still both  _weird_ though."

"And you love it."

"Yes, I do. And Cecil does too, though he'd never admit it."

"Carlos!"

"We're already all dating, Cecil, the time for embarrassment is past!"

"You're dating the Voice of Night Vale and a perfect scientist, you have no reason to be embarrassed! I, however--"

"Cecil, are you calling me  _embarrassing?_ "

"Yes."

"Carlos, we should run away together, we don't have to take this."

"Both of you shut up, let's just cuddle for a bit."

"Yes, Carlos." "Yes, Carlos."

"Also, stop talking in unison. It's creepy."


End file.
